


let me hear you fucking scream

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard gets jealous of Bård flirting all the time and decides the only way he'll learn is through punishment (well sort of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me hear you fucking scream

**Author's Note:**

> *smooch smooch*

"Oof! Vegard, by time we get started I'll be sore." Bård chuckled when he was thrown into the bed. Vegard looked down at him sternly and reached across the mattress to find the lips of his brothers. The kiss was slow and passionate despite his mood and when he parted, Bård looked back dreamily. "Good, you deserve it you slut."

Vegard gave hard peck on the lips and then another, each time slower getting more lost in it. He sucked on those red, plump lips then proceeded to travel to his brothers neck. Bård revealed his neck to give his brother better access and swallowed hard. Vegard cought a pulsing vein in his neck and sucked long and hard. When he finally broke away his brother spoke up. 

"N-now I have to wear that scarf, Vegard." Bård stuttered. Vegard didn't care, he wanted to mark his territory. No one could have his Bård but him and he wanted to make sure of it. He began to suck on a different spot now. 

The sound of his vocal cords vibrated against his lips when he moaned and Vegard chuckled, "Oh well. Maybe you should have thought about that before you flirted with that waitress." He growled at the thought of some other sank touching HIS Bård, what a slut. Just then he bit Bård's neck who jumped up in a mix of pain and susurprise

"Wow. I didn't know you felt that way." Yes he did, Bård definately knew about how jealous Vegard could get, especially when he started touching other people in front of him. Yea it might not exactly be fair but he did it for Vegard's reaction, especially the one right now. 

Just then he felt an even deeper bite right by his collar bone. "Oh please, like you didn't do that on purpose. I can see right through you, Bård." Vegard inquired. He pulled off Bård's shirt who did the same to the other. With Bård clinging to his bare back Vegard attached his lips again, hungrily. He forcefully pried his lips open with his tongue and swirled it with his brothers.

Just the sounds of whimpering moans came from both men as they continued the battle for dominance and their hands touched every inch of skin on each others body. 

Several minutes later their pants soon fell on the floor too, along with their boxers and Vegard resumed on his journey down his brothers body. Stopping momentarily to suck on a nipple, his brother shuddered at the contact. Not satisfied with his reaction, Vegard bit down on it while squeezing the other. This earned a loud moan from the other man who arched his back, breathing heavily. 

Vegard looked up at his brother and smiled cheekily, loving the expression on his brothers face with his head rolled back and his eyes squeezed shut. He liked that look, but he needed more if he wanted to make Bård know to never play these games with him again. So he let go of his erect nipples and instead started licking down his stomach over every bump and curve, loving every rise and fall of his body. 

He heard Bård let out a shaky moan and felt his limbs squirming underneath him in the anticipation of what will happen. 

Not knowing what to do with his hands, bard gripped onto the bed sheets and thrusted his hard cock, trying to get some contact, some kind of attention. Vegard looked back up to him once he reached his destination in between his legs.

"Please." He pleaded. Vegard gave a smirk and then slowly kissed the side of his cock. Bård let out a shaky moan and squeezed himself, but was soon slapped away. Vegard looked up at him sternly, "No, Bård. You must be patient if you want this to be good for you." Bård gave an aggrivated sigh but was reluctant. 

Vegard resumed his attention to his hard cock and swiped his thumb over the tip while sucking on one of his balls. Bård revelled in the feeling and bucked his hips wanting more. 

Vegard slide his tongue up the veiny member took him whole in his mouth. It stretched out and his teeth slightly grazed the skin. 'Damn those teeth' Bård thought and gritted his own while shallowly thrusting.

With what couldn't fit in his mouth, Vegard squeezed and massaged. Bård was seeing stars and could feel he couldn't last.

He gripped the curly mass of hair as a way of telling him that he was about to come. So the brown eyes looked up at him and forcefully pulled out considering the grip on his hair. Bård whimpered at the loss of his brothers mouth and looked down at him curiously. 

His brother kneeled in front of him, "No, not yet. I'm gonna play with you a little more." he answered. Bård pushed himself up on his elbows, "But i can't last, Vegard. I can't hold it in!" he whined and once again tried to stroke himself but was slapped away again. 

"Only I can give you pleasure. Not even you, remember that." Bård slowly nodded with wide eyes in agreement. "Good, now turn over." he ordered strictly. 

And so he did without hesitation. He heard Vegard reach in the tables drawer and knew exactly what he was looking for. 

He positioned himself in anticipation, knowing far too well of what to do. With his arms splayed out he spread his own legs as far as he could go and gripped the bed sheets once again. 

"Good boy! It looks like someone is exited." Vegard mused as he gently stroked his ass cheeks. Bård inhaled shakily and pressed his button against him. "Oh hold on, doll face I still have to lube us up. 

Bård waited impatiently and after a few seconds he felt some slick fingers sliding up and down his ass crack and moaned. 

Then he felt a stinging slap across his cheek and cried out in pain. "You talk only when I let you, do you understand?" 

Bård nodded and a tear trickled down his cheek. Then he felt two fingers push into him and held his breath. He pushed back on them being as much of a needy bitch and yearned for release. 

Vegard's fingers slide up and down with ease and so began to curl them up in different ways while studying Bård's reaction if it was the right spot or not. 

Bård pushed back at an even pace and crinkled up his face. Vegard could feel the muscles in his back tighten and relax under his fingers and became mesmerised by it. His glistening back would arch then smooth out and his hips would roll, all the while fucking himself on those two fingers. 

Then he decided enough was enough and pulled his fingers out, just to replace it with his aching cock. It received the least attention and it was driving him mad. 

Bård whimpered at the loss of those fingers but knew he would soon be granted something even better. He felt Vegard deposition his hips and then felt the overcoming sensation of the giant cock aligning itself with his entrance. 

He spread his legs further in anticipation of his brothers cock to finally fill him and shut his eyes tight. Vegard slowly entered him at first but then gave up on his patience and rammed himself into him, filling him to the hilt. 

With an increased motion he grinded deep into Bård's used hole and gripped the long locks back tightly. Bård whined into the pull but then was shocked by the good sensation finally hitting him. His eyes shot open and his jaw dropped in a soundless moan, knowing he still can't say anything. 

Vegard noticed his brothers change in expression and realized he hit his prostate finally. He bent down and pulled Bård up by his hair and kissed him passionately while he abused his hole. 

"Let's hear that amazing voice of you, Bård. I want to scream."Vegard breathed into his ear. Bård immediatly let out a loud moan carried out by weaker, shakier ones. 

"I wanna hear you scream, Bård. Scream my name." Bård let out a higher man and rolled his hips. Vegard reached around him and grabbed his aching cock.

Bård gasped at both feelings and didn't know which way to push first. He frantically bucked his hips while his body was being lifted up and down repeatedly in an almost dizzying way. "V-vegarrr-ugh! Im gonna come! Vegard Vegard Vegard!" He repeated louder and louder with each stroke, each thrust of his brothers cock. 

"Come then. I've got you. Come for me." he encouraged in his ear. With Bård's heart pounding and head spinning he finally came in his hand with a high scream and Vegard soon followed right after.

Both of them sat there in that position, panting heavily while still coming down from their high. 

After a few seconds Vegard pulled out of him and turned his brother around to face him. They both looked into each others eyes hazily for a moment, with their chests rising and falling heavily. Then Bård wrapped his arms around his brother and snuggled into his neck sleepily. 

Vegard petted his hair soothingly while whispering encouraging things into his ear. "You were so good, Bård. I love you, you were so brave." 

Bård lazily kissed his neck and pecked his way to his lips. "So were you. I promise not to flirt with other people anymore." 

Vegard rolled his eyes at him, "Oh yeah like that isn't going to happen again."

"Well maybe, I'll try not to. Even though I really like what happens after." he giggled. Vegard giggled as well. "Same here." he confessed. "Now how about a shower!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be sleeping like any other normal human being, but I'm not. Lol


End file.
